Zabójczy tor przeszkód
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 7 'Chris: ' Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa. Mieliśmy nagrać utwór muzyczny, ale dzięki Courtney odcinek został urozmaicony. Uczestnicy szukali sprawcę, który otruł Cody'ego na wczorajszym śniadaniu. Duncan próbował spowolnić drużynę, by Słonie mogły wygrać, a Courtney być bezpieczna. Wygrały Słonie, a my pożegnaliśmy Ezeiela... no w końcu. Dzisiaj kolejne wyzwanie. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę Wyspę Wawanakwa. Willa Courtney i Gwen rozmawiają w sypialni o tym co się wczoraj stało. Beth jeszcze śpi 'Gwen: ' Jak mogłaś to zrobić... ja... ja w ogóle tego nie pojmuję 'Courtney: ' Ja naprawdę nie chciałam 'Gwen: ' Srałaś, czy nie chciałaś, ale to zrobiłaś 'Courtney: ' Tak wyszło 'Gwen: ' Masz czelność tak jeszcze mówić? Cody to mój przyjaciel, nie to co ty 'Courtney: ' Cody próbował mnie zniszczyć 'Gwen: ' Weź idź 'Courtney: ' Z przyjemnością 'Gwen: ' Albo wiesz... ja pójdę Gwen wyszła i trzasnęła drzwiami. Beth spadła z łóżka Obóz 'Gwen: ' Co za dzien, nie tylko straciłam zaufanie do Courtney, ale prawie Cody się przekręcił. Ona mi za to zapłaci. Las Gwen wchodzi do lasu, siada na jednym pniu i otwira pamiętnik i zaczyna pisać 'Gwen: ' I tak, mam zamiar spędzić tu resztę dnia. Obóz Courtney wychodzi z willi trzymając w ręce palmtopa. Tymczasem z domku wychodzą też Justin i Duncan 'Duncan: ' Skąd ja mam wiedzieć, gdzie schowałeś swoje lusterko? 'Justin: ' To jest moje narzędzie pracy. Bez niego jestem nikim 'Duncan: ' Pewnie zostawiłeś w willi 'Justin: ' Mogę? 'Courtney: ' A właź. Justin wchodzi do willi 'Courtney: ' Duncan, dzięki, że mnie wybroniłeś 'Duncan: ' A luzik 'Courtney: ' Myślałam że już ci na mnie nie zależy 'Duncan: ' Hola, hola. Nie powiedziałem, że coś jeszcze między nami będzie, ale trzymaj się 'Courtney: ' Ale zostaniemy przyjaciółmi? 'Duncan: ' Jasne. Duncan poszedł do domku (PZ 'Courtney: ') No nie... Chris pojawia się obok Courtney. 'Chris: ' Courtney, zawołałabyś swoją drużynę? Wyzwanie mam 'Courtney: ' Jasne Willa Milczące Słonie siedzą przy stole. Trent gra na gitarze i śpiewa. W koncu skonczył i wszyscy biją mu brawa 'Cody: ' Brawo Trent Courtney wchodzi do willi 'Trent: ' Co jest? 'Courtney: ' Chris woła was na wyzwanie 'Cody: ' Dobra, chodźmy Milczące Słonie wychodzą z kuchni. Po chwili Justin wychyla się z za rogu, patrzy czy nikogo nie ma i wchodzi. 'Justin: ' Tak. Mam całą willę tylko dla siebie Siada przy stole i zaczyna żreć. Tor przeszkód 'Chris: ' Uczestnicy. Wiecie, że wasze zdrowie i bezpieczenstwo jest dla nas najważniejsze. Ale nie tym razem. To będzie isnta walka. A dokładniej zabójczy tor przeszkód. Szef przygotował wiele pułapek takich jak młotki, drewno, spadające pralki, samochody i wiele innych. Z druzyny Słoni każdy wystąpi jeden raz, a z drużyny Żyraf, dwie osoby wystąpią dwa razy, a drużyna, która pokona tor przeszkód jako pierwsza, wygra. I powiedzcie mi jeszcze, gdzie Gwen i Justin Świerszcz 'Chris: ' Dobra, mniejsza z tym. Czas start Jako pierwsi wyruszyły Leshawna i Beth. Na obie z nich lecą różne przedmioty 'Leshawna: ' Ktoś mnie próbuje wkurzyć Obok Beth przeleciał czołg 'Beth: ' O rany co to było Mikrofalówka trafiła Leshawnę i ta spadła 'Leshawna: ' Zadzierasz ze mną sprzęcie kuchenny Leshawna wzięła mikrofalówkę i rzuciła daleko, po za kamerę. Słychać tylko było rozbijającą się szybę i alarm samochodu 'Leshawna: ' Oops Beth dociera do mety, Leshawna kontynuuje wyścig, a na miejsce Beth wchodzi Courtney 'Courtney: ' Zmiotę cię z powierzchni ziemii 'Leshawna: ' Ty się już najlepiej nie odzywaj trucicielko 'Courtney: ' O żesz ty Courtney rzuca się na Leshawnę 'Duncan: ' Leshawna, skup się Leshawna odtrąca Courtney 'Leshawna: ' Złaś ze mnie wariatko 'Courtney: ' Wal się gruba szmato Courtney konczy wyścig, a na jej miejsce wchodzi Trent 'Cody: ' Pamiętacie, co macie robić w razie W 'Beth: ' Jasne 'Owen: ' Chętnie skopię jej tyłek Cody pokazuje kciuk w górę Leshawna konczy wyścig i wchodzi za nią Duncan. Trent również i Cody wchodzi za niego, ale od razu spada 'Courtney: ' Właź Cody wchodzi, ale Duncan okazał sie szybszy. Za niego wchodzi Geoff 'Geoff: ' Trzymajcie kciuki ziomy Geoff przestraszył się autobusu lecącego w jego stronę i spadł 'Chris: ' Szefie, skąd wziąłeś autobus szkolny? Szef wzrusza ramionami. Las Gwen dalej pisze pamiętnik (PZ 'Gwen: ') Fajnie się zrelaksować na łonie natury. Nikt nie stęka nad głową, nie ma tych ciągłych przepychanek Willa Justin leży na kanapie oglądając telewizje i jedząc chipsy 'Justin: ' Niezłe te programy dzisiaj mają Justin przegląda się w lusterku Tor przeszkód Leshawna i Owen walczą w ostatecznym starciu 'Chris: ' Proszę panstwa, wyscig idzie łeb w leb Zarówno w Leshawnę i Owena uderza młotek i oboje spadają 'Chris: ' Haha, od nowa Ostatecznie starcie wygrywają 'Chris: ' Wygrywają Milczące Słonie. Gratuluję, nikogo nie wywalicie Stołówka Duncan, Geoff i Leshawna jedzą kolacje.. ekhem "jedzą" 'Duncan: ' Dobra, musimy kogoś wywalić 'Geoff: ' Leshawnę czy Justina 'Duncan: ' Justina. Leshawna przynajmniej raczyła się pojawić na wyzwaniu, a ten bęcwał jak tylko wparował do willi tak tyle go widzieli. 'Leshawna: ' No... to ma się rozumieć. Willa Justin tanczy przed lustrem, kiedy nagle weszły tam Milczące Słonie 'Courtney: ' JUSTIN 'Justin: ' AAaa 'Courtney: ' Co ty tutaj robisz? 'Justin: ' Bo ten... bo nie... bo ja 'Trent: ' Bierz stąd swoje rupiecue i wynoś się Justin bierze swoje lusterko i wychodzi 'Owen: ' NIEEEEEE 'Beth: ' Co się stało 'Owen: ' Wszystko mi zjadł, a miałem na później 'Cody: ' Owen? 'Owen: ' Co? 'Cody: ' Ty sobie zostawiłeś coś na później? 'Owen: ' Tak, a co Chwila ciszy. I nagle Cody wybucha śmiechem Do willi wchodzi Gwen 'Trent: ' Gwen, gdzie byłaś? 'Gwen: ' Na łonie natury. Uspokoić się. I wiecie co? Pomogło Ceremonia 'Chris: ' Żyrafy, znowu umoczyliście. No i to po całej linii. A jedno z was opuści nas na zawsze. Bezpiecznymi są Geoff i Leshawna. Duncan, czym znowu sobie nagrabiłeś? Justin, ty siedziałeś w willi mimo przegranej i ani trochę nie staraleś się na zadaniu. Ostatnią piankę otrzymuje . . Duncan 'Justin: ' Nie zgadzam się 'Chris: ' Szefie Szef wrzuca Justina do łódki przegranych. 'Chris: ' Emocjonujący odcinek za nami. A kto odpłynie następny? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę Wyspę Wawanakwa. Ciekawostki *Szef Hatchet pojawił się, lecz się nie odezwał. *Courtney jako jedyna skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń *Wyzwanie nawiązuje do "Podstawy musztry". *Jest to pierwszy raz gdy Courtney doprowadza do eliminacji członka przeciwnej drużyny, chociaż nie bezpośrednio. *Jest to drugi raz z rzędu, gdzie Duncan otrzymuje ostatnią piankę. **Również on i Sadie są jak na razie jedynymi zawodnikami, którzy walczyli o ostatnią piankę dwa razy z rzędu. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana